Evaporators of volatile substances are well-known. These are generally used as air-fresheners or insecticide elements that have a recipient container for the product in question. This product rises by capillary action through a wick that conveys the product in the direction of a heating resistor, in such a manner that the heat generated by the latter determines the evaporation product that is being used.
In order to adapt the use of these apparatus to different circumstances of use or the needs of the user, it is necessary for the rate of evaporation of the substances to be regulated, supplying the surrounding atmosphere with a greater or lesser quantity of evaporated product per unit of time.
In this respect the application for the Spanish Invention Patent ES-2.137.111 is well-known. This features one of these apparatus, in which the evaporation regulation rate is undertaken by varying the relative position between the wick and the heating element. The electro-heating resistors in this apparatus are maintained static. It is the container, along with the wick that is moved in an axial manner caused by the effect of a coil, in order to vary the degree of availability of the wick in the area of influence of the heating resistors.
Another solution is provided by our Spanish Invention Patent ES-2.163.956, in which the regulation of the degree of evaporation is carried out by means of a chimney effect, rather than by modifying the relative position between the wick and the heating resistors. By using an air current, this chimney effect causes the vaporised product to be dragged upwards, reinforcing the evaporation. To this end, use is made of a sleeve that is moved manually along a sliding guide bar on a sloping rail. The result is that said sleeve is made to take on the position of different heights. This in turn gives rise to different degrees of intensity in the said chimney effect, and accordingly to different rates of intensity in the evaporation of the product in question.